1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle capable of providing stereophonic sounds and a control method of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle, an audio system may be mounted to allow a driver to listen to music with high quality, to suit the driver preferences. The audio system may include a radio, a cassette, a compact disc player (CDP), or a MP3 player. Meanwhile, the vehicle may particular a driver with particular information using the audio system. For example, the vehicle may output guidance sound that provides information for the driving, or output a warning sound that provides a notification regarding dangerous situation via the audio system.
The convenience of the driver may be improved by providing a variety of sounds via the audio system, but there may be difficulties in delivering a plurality of sound sources effectively since the number of sound source delivered via the audio system is increased.